Succession of Sacrifice
by SKRoberts
Summary: A decision is made... A friend is in trouble... A man is disappearing... A warrior is lost... (a "Lost City" PoV drabble series)
1. Sacrifice: Jack

Title: Sacrifice: Jack  
Author: Sarah K. Roberts (S.K.Roberts)  
Date Completed: March 23, 2004  
Category: Drabble  
Words: All parts are 110 words.  
Summary: A decision is made.  
Setting: On the planet with the Ancient repository, Jack's PoV  
Spoilers: "Lost City, Part 1"  
Author's Note: Another series, darn it. I tried getting away with only Teal'c's point of view with _Despair_, but the muse just wouldn't have it.

_**Sacrifice: Jack**_

The Goa'uld are such party-crashers.  
  
I know this knowledge can't fall into Anubis' hands.  
  
There's only one thing that can be done.  
  
Daniel can't do it. He's the only one who can translate on any serious level.  
  
Carter can't do it. She may be the only one who can figure out how to work the weapons. If we find them.  
  
Teal'c can't do it. It didn't work on him last time. Probably no different this time, even without Junior.  
  
Either way, I'm the leader. I can't let any of them take this on.  
  
I know I can handle it for at least a few days.  
  
It's has to be me.


	2. Sacrifice: Sam

Title: Sacrifice: Sam  
Author: Sarah K. Roberts (S.K.Roberts)  
Date Completed: March 23, 2004  
Category: Drabble  
Summary: A friend is in trouble.  
Setting: Around the time of the get-together at Jack's house, Sam's PoV  
Spoilers: "Lost City, Part 1"

_**Sacrifice: Sam**_

I haven't slept much.  
  
I still can't believe the Colonel did what he did.  
  
It should have been me, though I know he would never have let me go through with it.  
  
He'll always put himself in danger rather than risk a member of his team.  
  
I want to hate him for that, sometimes.  
  
I know he has his own way of handling things, but someone should be with him now. He needs to know his friends won't give him up without a fight.  
  
He says it'll be worth it if we do find everything we're looking for to defend the planet.  
  
I think the cost is far too high.


	3. Sacrifice: Daniel

Title: Sacrifice: Daniel  
Author: Sarah K. Roberts (S.K.Roberts)  
Date Completed: March 23, 2004  
Category: Drabble  
Summary: A man is disappearing.  
Setting: Traveling to Praclarush, Daniel's PoV  
Spoilers: "Lost City, Part 2"

_**Sacrifice: Daniel**_

I haven't left Jack's side since the briefing with Bra'tac.  
  
I'm afraid to leave him alone.  
  
He's getting worse.  
  
More and more Ancient slips out when he speaks.  
  
If things happen as they did last time, he'll just stop talking altogether -- except when he really needs to.  
  
This has to be frightening, losing everything that makes him who he is. Of course, he'll never show us how afraid he actually is.  
  
He looks so tired and worn.  
  
He's slipping away, and there's nothing we can do. Not on our own, anyway.  
  
There has to be someway to reverse what's happened, to save him.  
  
There has to be a way.


	4. Sacrifice: Teal'c

Title: Sacrifice: Teal'c  
Author: Sarah K. Roberts (S.K.Roberts)  
Date Completed: March 23, 2004  
Category: Drabble  
Summary: A warrior is lost.  
Setting: Under the Antarctic ice after the battle is over, Teal'c's PoV  
Spoilers: "Lost City, Part 2"  
Author's Note: This part was previously an independent drabble titled _Despair_.

_**Sacrifice: Teal'c**_

The battle for Earth is done. The Tau'ri have once again triumphed.  
  
While we should feel victory, there is only despair.  
  
O'Neill is unmoving.  
  
We are losing him. There is no other choice. He must sleep now.  
  
His unnatural stillness disconcerts me as I carry him to his slumber.  
  
Goodbye is too inadequate a word for saying farewell to a brother.  
  
He truly has made the ultimate sacrifice. Gave more than his life, but his soul.  
  
O'Neill is no longer O'Neill. Not dead, not alive, just a frozen shadow of the remarkable man he should be. A fate worse than death.  
  
His expressionless, petrified face will stay with me always.


End file.
